<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Blood (Harry Potter fanfiction) by Magdallena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335998">Blue Blood (Harry Potter fanfiction)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdallena/pseuds/Magdallena'>Magdallena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdallena/pseuds/Magdallena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The green-eyed girl, Josephine Malfoy, is one of the chosen ones to compete on the Triwizard Tournament. At first, she was excited to compete in such amazing competition, but then, strange thing beggan to happen. At Hogwarts there is excitement over competition, tension over exams, and fear over the person who kills the creatures of the Forbidden Forest. No one knows the culprit for these horrific crimes, and members of all three schools are suspected of being indicted. And while stories, lies and gossip are circulating in the castle about who killed the creatures and that he wants to do it only for the sake of victory, someone dared to speak up. But that "someone" will be silenced forever, and the elite and powerful of the wizarding world will do anything to hide their past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Blood (Harry Potter fanfiction)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A girl with blue braids and green eyes walked the empty hallways, hoping to finally find the entrance. The rooms were shrouded in fog, so she could not see which door it was. She could imagine them exactly when she closed her eyes, it was a black door with an aquamarine handle. But when she started looking, she couldn't find them. Suddenly, the space behind her began to collapse and she started running as fast as she could, but not fast enough so the space swallowed her as she screamed bathed in sweat.</p><p>Josephine woke up in her room, though she still had a vision of that hallway. She had the same dream again. Josephine opened her eyes and the cold air blew across her face. The window was open so she got up and closed it. The ancient house of Sierra Malfoy looked dark and empty at night, which was not strange because it was surrounded by forest and because it was over a hundred years old. She went back to bed and pulled the silk blanket. She decided that nightmares would not distract her from a peaceful sleep.</p><p>Josephine had lived with her aunt in the French Alps for twelve years, in a beautiful old house she had always considered home. She had no friends at school, she was just one of a thousand students with excellent grades and an ordinary life. As ordinary as a witch's life was. She never met her real parents, and her aunt did not allow her to ask her about such things. She disliked questions, as well as noise, children, animals, and lies. She was a strict but proud woman, who originated in England but inherited a house in France after the death of her grandfather. She adopted Josephine when she was only two years old and loved her. And Josephine loved her too. They lived alone in a huge house, far from the world and people, in the mountains.</p><p>***<br/>
"Separated at birth, twin siblings, oblivious to each other's connection, lead their people to endless wars and and animosity against the two neighboring kingdoms. Until, one day, a chance meeting brings the strangers together and the truth unfolds.</p><p>Today, a battle was about to happen. The battle of two kingdoms lying on the mountains side by side, separated by a bridge and left in hate and anger. The Idril kingdom's leader, Kaede, sharpened her sword, looking out the window of the castle meadow where the battle was to take place. She wore her heavy armor and released her brown hair to tie a cornflower, the mark of her kingdom. Thieves from the Maori kingdom tried to break into their villages and burn down farmers' homes. She was furious and declared war on them a few days ago, telling them that the battle would decide which kingdom deserved the land and that the one who lost would be a slave to another kingdom. Kaede remembered a time when her kingdom lived in peace, united with the Maori in the land of peace and wealth. But those times are long gone and now both kingdoms are poor, people are starving and fighting to destroy their enemies, another kingdom. Her advisor, Fei, knocked on the door of her sumptuous room, which was painted in gold. "Queen, there is King Viol at the door, announcing that the battle will take place before dusk. But before that, he wants to see you." Kaede stopped caressing her sword. "Tell him I'm coming. And don't let him out of your sight. You don't know what he's capable of."<br/>
***<br/>
Walking down to the entrance where the king surrounded by soldiers was waiting for her, Kaede threw a small knife into her uniform when no one was looking. She approached the king. "What do you want?" She spoke sharply to him, looking at him with a look full of scorn and anger. "I want to show you a ancient roll I found in my library. Something that will help both kingdoms." From his bag of dragon-skin he took a list decorated with the forgotten sign language of their ancestors. "I translated this text. It is one of the prophetic writings written in the Forgotten Time. He says that the war will separate the kingdom and merge with the end of the war." Kaede looked at the king. "How can I trust you? What if this is one of your intrigues?" "No, it isn't. You can bring your translator if you don't believe me. And there's a sign. A sign of a fraternity of twins. The Chosen Ones that will save our world." She took the roll from his hand. "And what do you mean by that? To end the war you caused? The war must happen, whether you wanted it or not because you have to pay for your actions. Now leave until I try to kill you." "No, I have something else to tell you. I think I know how to find twins who will save kingdoms." He took out another roll from his bag, this time a drawing of a blue cave with an altar in the middle. "I discovered this cave as I went hunting once, but according to the stories of the Age of Genesis, if kings of warring kingdoms put their blood on the altar, it will forgive them their sins and reconcile the two kingdoms." Kaede dropped the knife from her sleeve. The soldiers and the king breathed in surprise. She didn't want the war to happen, but filled with rage, she wanted to defeat the Maori kingdom without thinking of the consequences and how she should reintroduce peace between the two kingdoms. Because this wouldn't only be a war of soldiers, innocent people will die in it. "But what is the requirement?" "The condition is, my dear queen, that kings must be brother and sister. We were both born during the war and it is possible that you are my long-lost sister. Your mother was Daena, but you never met your father. I had a father, King Tirrin, but for my mother, my father always claimed she was gone. Now I know why. "<br/>
"Show me your right leg. All members of our dynasty have a blue flame below the knee." One of the soldiers stopped in front of the king and queen. "Queen Kaede, we can come with you if this is another lie or trap." "There will be no need. I trust him. Prepare the horses, we must leave today."<br/>
***<br/>
The night had taken over the sky as the king and queen rode their horses, looking for a cave on the map. Sky was black, painted with the beautiful red stars flaming with the moon. The landscape became different, low shrubs and lush trees were replaced by large purple and red trees decorated with rare flowers that spread their special scent. They entered a forest full of moss and huge trees, leading them into the unknown. "The cave should be close." The king said, holding a sword in one hand and a lamp in the other. In front of them were stones drawn with runes and trees forming an arch. They went that route and came across a small waterfall that fell from a huge tree. A blue flame was burning inside the tree. "The cave is inside. I remember this place." He grabbed her hand, leading Kaede to the top of the waterfall inside the tree. They passed a blue flame that lit up a huge cavern underground, and was connected to a tree. Indeed, there was an altar in the middle of the cave where they had to bring their blood. She pulled out her knife and slit her hand, allowing blood to fall into the altar. The blood turned to gold. Now it was Viol's turn. He pulled out a small knife and cut his upper arm, watching his silver blood melt with gold. The mixture began to stir and spread light around it. A whisper was heard from the depths of the altar. The magic was gone, and the words in gold remained on the bottom of the altar. Viol read them aloud. "The two kingdoms will live in peace because the fraternity of the twins lives again. Now, one must hold the sword of the other, and fight side by side." Kaede couldn't believe it. He was her brother. Her twin. She placed her sword on his right shoulder. "Viol, my brother, I'm sorry I hated you so much. Forgive me. When we return to the kingdom, we will proclaim peace again and live as one world. We must rebuild the power of our kingdom and break the Kingdom of Lies.<br/>
***<br/>
Riding her horse in the night breeze, Kaede couldn't help but feel happy for her brother and proud to live in peace now. She could breathe calmly as the wind blew her hair and her brother headed her for the home. She believed him. It felt strange because the person she considered to be the enemy was now viewed as a brother. They came to a ravine looking at their kingdoms. Castles, villages, fields ... Everything will be one now.</p><p>Just as it should be.</p><p>"Aunt Sierra, were they real? I mean, were the brother and sister really alive, somewhere in the past?" Little girl whispered, playing with her doll. Her aunt laughed, closing the book from which she had read the story. "Maybe they are, and maybe they're not. We'll never know, my dear." The girl laughed and closed her eyes. "I am going to sleep." she said and hugged the doll. Aunt slowly left the room so as not to wake little Josephine.<br/>
"Sweet Dreams." She said at the exit and closed the door</p><p>Josephine woked up again that day. That dream... it was not what she remebered. In her mind, the story was just about a sister, not the brother. She had a strange feeling that her memory was maybe erased. But why? And who would do that? She was confused. What was so extraordinary about that old tale that somebody deleted it from her memory? </p><p>After that dream, she couldn´t sleep again. Her dreams were nightmares and when she woke up the third time that night, it was already six in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the reading! This was the first chapter and the prologue of the story "Blue Blood." English isn't my main language so sorry for the spelling mistakes. ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>